This isn't freedom
by American Italy
Summary: America's boss feels Canada is a threat and asks America to do something... Do you think America will go through with it? Rated T for mild gore and depressing stuff/cutting. This story has 2 outcomes.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, yes, I am new with this site(or at least new at posting stuff on the site). I'm still trying to figure things out and all, so sorry if thing are wrong and stuff like that. This ****_is _****the first FanFic I'm posting on this site, so yeah. Thanks for understanding~ **

**Also, this story has two ways it could end. I have no idea which one I want to choose, so I'm going to do both of them as different chapters. So yep... Hope you like it!**

* * *

My boss had asked me to do many crazy things for my country, but nothing as crazy as this...**  
**"No...I can't..." I said silently.**  
**"And why is that?"  
"Because it's not fair! You don't know for sure that they're planning to attack!" I yelled.  
"Alfred! You do what I say! You're putting your-"  
"Don't call me Alfred! I'm America to you!" I demanded, my eyes narrowed.  
My boss glared at me "You will do it. If you don't by 7 o'clock tonight, I'll do it myself." and with that he walked out of the office.  
Once he exited I picked up the book on his desk and threw it at the wall "That bastard! This isn't freedom! He's just doing it for his own good!" I shouted. I didn't realize how hard I was biting on my teeth until my jaw started to hurt. I took out my phone and walked towards the exit. I went to my contacts.  
"Austria  
Belarus  
Belgium  
Canada-"  
I tapped Canada's name and put the phone up to my ear and waited for him to answer. "C'mon Canada...answer ple-"  
"Hello?" I heard from the other end. I froze at his voice "Hello? America? Are you there?" Canada's soft voice said through the phone.  
"Oh yeah...sorry." I answered.  
"Okay, so what do you want?" Canada asked.  
I thought, trying to remember "Oh yeah! Dude, ya wanna come over tonight?" I asked, hesitating slightly at his next words.  
"Sure, what time?" he replied.  
I took a breath "Around 5:30..." I said.  
"Alright! I'll be there~ I'll bring something to eat to. I think this'll be fun" Canada said with a laugh.  
"Yeah...fun..." I answered silently.  
"Okay~ Bye!" Canada said, hanging up. "...Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Like I said, I'm still learning how to make my fanfics more descriptive, and that my fanfics are mainly based on the dialogue and the plot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, and all that stuff -.-**

* * *

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was really only 2? I sighed and sat back. It felt like it had been days since I was on the phone with Canada when really it was only an hour ago. I got up and put my hands in my pockets, my finger touched a cold metal on my belt. For a moment I had completely forgotten what it was. I took it off my belt, my finger tracing the shape of the gun. I looked down at it, tears forming in my eyes. Why did I have to do this? But if I didn't my boss would do it for me and I would rather have my brother die in my hands, other than my whole countries hands.

I waited a couple minutes before not being able to take it. I took out my phone and went to the recent calls and called Canada.

"Hey America, what's up?" My brother's innocent voice asked.

I smiled slightly "Nothing much. You wanna go somewhere today? Then we could go to my house for dinner after?" I asked.

I could tell Canada was surprised because there was a long silence "Sure. Why are you choosing me over every other country in this world?" he answered.

I froze, I had to think of something quick before Canada grew suspicious "Uh, well, you know, we haven't seen each other in a while and I thought it would be nice for us to actually get together and hang out" I said.

"Oh, okay~ Where do you want to go?" Canada said. I was surprised, I couldn't believe he actually fell for that.

"Uhh. How about the rollerskating rink?" I knew Canada loved it there, since he played hockey a lot with ice and roller skates.

"Okay~ See you there! Bye!" Canada sounded so happy. I sighed and hung up and grabbed my jacket before heading out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! I've decided that every time someone rights a review, or I'm just bored, I will post a new chapter :) Thanks for reading! Once again, I'm sorry for the lack of description, but like I said, my fanfics are mostly based on dialogue and plot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... .**

* * *

I pulled up to the rink, of course finding Canada waiting for me at the door. I put on my act and smiled, getting out of my car.

"You could've gone in without me" I said.

Canada shrugged, he actually didn't have Kumajiro with him, which surprised me. "Yeah, I know." Canada answered.

I nodded slightly "Okay, you wanna go in now?" I asked with a giggle.

Canada laughed a bit and nodded, walking up to the door and opening it. He walked up to the front desk area "Why hello Matthew, good to see you again!" the manager said to Canada. I smiled at the manager and read his nametag "Mr. George..." I said silently to myself before looking at my brother as he paid. I stopped him from handing the money.

"I can pay, I was the one that invited you" I stated.

Canada shook his head "I got it." he said to me, pushing my hand away and handing Mr. George the money.

"Okie-dokie, you know where to go!" Mr. George said with a smile. Canada smiled back and headed towards a door, I followed. When we walked through the door there was another counter to our right, a concession place in front of us, and to our left there was a hockey rink and another door next to it. Canada walked over to the desk "The usual?" the lady asked. Canada shook his head "Today my brother and I are going into the skating room" he said with a smile. I looked at the lady behind the desk. She smiled back at me before handing us two pairs of roller skates.

Canada smiled "Alright, do you know how to roller skate?" he asked me.

To be honest, I actually didn't. "No." I answered.

Canada smiled "I can teach you" he said. I smiled back and nodded. He took my hand and walked towards the room, holding the roller skates in his hands.

We reached the room. I stared at it in awe. It was awesome! It had flashing lights and music playing, and it was the good kind too. I smiled at Canada "This is sick!" I said with a laugh, completely forgetting about what was going to happen that night. Canada smiled and brought me into the room and over to a table. He put on his roller blades before helping me with mine.

I looked around the room as my brother helped me up and helped me over to the wooden-floored rink.  
"Okay, so the way I learned was..." Canada continued to help me, holding my hand until I got the hang of it. I looked over at him, still holding his hand, even though I learned how to. I felt like I was going to cry, seeing his smiling face, knowing that's not what it'll look like later.

* * *

**So... The next chapter is going to be really short, even though all my chapters are short, because after that is the 1st outcome of the story part 1! *crowd goes wild* jk xD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! So, I got 2 more reviews! So that means I must post 2 chapters!**

**Disclaimer: ...If I owned Hetalia...Lord only knows what'll happen :)**

* * *

****After a couple hours of skating and talking, it finally reached 5:30.

I looked at Canada. He smiled at me "That was fun" he said innocently.

I nodded and smiled "Yeah, it was." I answered with a laugh. Canada looked at me "So are you ready to go?" he asked.

I tried so hard to nod, even though I didn't want to at all "Y-Yeah.." I finally choked up.

Canada looked concerned "Are you okay? You seem upset.." he said.

I smiled "I'm fine, let's go" I stood up and took his hand again. He happily followed me. We returned our rollerblades and headed out the door "I'll see you at your house! We should do this tomorrow!" Canada said with a smile before walking to his car. I felt the lump in my throat grow bigger at his words. I just nodded and got into my car, I set my head on the steering wheel, finally letting the tears fall.  
After a bit I wiped my eyes before starting my car and pulling out of the parking lot. I looked at the gun sitting in the passenger seat.

Maybe I should've just shot myself right then and there so I wouldn't have to deal with all the rest. I just decided against it and put my eyes back on the road.

* * *

**Yes! It's time! The next chapter is outcome #1, part 1! DUN DUN DUN! Get ready for some sadness!**


	5. Outcome 1 Part 1

**Here it is :D **

**Disclaimer: Seriously. I don't own Hetalia..**

* * *

I pulled up into the driveway, Canada hadn't arrived yet. I had already made up my mind. I grabbed the gun out of the passenger seat and walked inside my house. I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing on it. I looked up at the sound of a car door slamming. I quickly finished writing it and walked down into the living room, which was next to the front door. I watched as the doorknob turned. It was almost 6.

"Ameri-" Canada's eyes went wide. I put my finger on the trigger as I gripped the gun tightly, holding it to my head. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Canada... I couldn't do it.. The reason I was doing all this stuff with you today wasn't because I hadn't spent time with you in while, it was because my boss ordered me to kill you. My plan was originally to do something with you to make you happy today, then when you came over to my house, I would kill you... But I realized that I couldn't... I'm sorry Canada.." I said before pulling the trigger.

"NO! AMERICA!" was all I heard before everything went black.

***Canada's POV***

I ran over to my brother "Please no! Don't be dead!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. I picked him up and set his bloody head in my lap. I took out my phone and called England. I was almost hysterical as I told him what happened.

I didn't even bother to hang up the phone. I just dropped it and cried, holding my dead brother "Oh America... I would've let you killed me..." I said as I reached for the gun myself and held it to my head. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Canada! Please don't! I don't know what I'd do without both of my sons! I don't want to lose both of you!" England said. I didn't know what to do, I still had the gun to my head, but then I just dropped it, starting to cry again.

"Shh-h, it's okay..." England said, rubbing my back. An ambulance pulled up to the house and paramedics came running in over to America.

"It's no use! He's already dead!" I shouted at the paramedics.


	6. Outcome 1 Part 2

**It's late at night, so I'm not really going to write an AN... .  
Disclaimer: ...i'm tired...but I can't sleep!**

**This chapter is short btw..**

* * *

***Still Canada's POV***

It's been a week since America's suicide and to be honest... I'm a mess. I rarely ever change clothes and I stay in my bed for almost the whole day. At nights I'll either cry myself to sleep, or pass out from drinking too much.

But I'm awake at 8:30am and I am all dressed up in my favorite black suit that America got me for my birthday this year. I brushed my hair and teeth, ate breakfast, took a shower and everything. Yes... it's America's funeral today. I completely forgot about what America had told me before he shot himself. To be honest I can't remember because I had been in shock from the moment I walked into that door and saw the gun to his head. I let out a deep sigh and look at my reflection in the mirror.

"It's all my fault..." I whisper before looking at my watch. "Damnit! I'm going to be late!" I shout before running out of my house and towards my car.


End file.
